


We Come At A Cost

by Katrandom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And Gabe being a good dude with some minor issues, Established Relationship, I just like Jack being a morally questionable person, M/M, Minor Violence, Secret Identity, Tough Love, Vigilantism, touch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrandom/pseuds/Katrandom
Summary: A vigilante by the name Soldier:76 has been working to clear the streets of Santa Fe of an invading gang from Mexico. It isn't until he does some major property damage that the police send and officer after him.Gabriel has been given the job of taking out 76 on his terms. Taking up the identity of Reaper he chases down 76 in secret, hopefully Jack doesn't wonder where he is.





	We Come At A Cost

**Author's Note:**

> I need to work on the next chapter of my other work so I wrote something completely different instead.

Reaper skidded back as another round of helix missiles took out the crates he’d been using as cover. He pivoted and sprinted down the alley with the sounds of reinforced boots chasing him.

In the hunt for the notorious anti-hero, Soldier:76, Officer Reyes agreed to take up an alter ego to help draw the other man out. It had taken weeks of work and staged robberies before the ruse had finally bore fruit, hence the current chase through the alleyways.

Soldier:76 had popped up in Santa Fe nearly two years ago as a solo vigilante locked in an uphill battle with the Los Muertos who had been trying to establish themselves in the US with the help of the Deadlock Rebels. Police had been given numerous descriptions and tips from numerous citizens throughout the city of 76 fighting the intruding gang but none were every quick enough to help catch the man.

Many of the officers hadn’t seen a point in chasing the man down, in fact many claimed he was doing a better job of controlling the gang activity than what the department could ever hope to achieve while still functioning within the law. It wasn’t until 76 brought down an entire apartment building that they started to put up an effort in hunting him.

Now Reyes had the menace, or rather, 76 had him. The pair had been locked in battle for close to a half hour with Reyes on the losing side, officers had been stationed across from where the original staged event had occurred but by some unforeseen trick, 76 had managed to get him far from the original area.

“Don’t you even get tired?” Reaper demanded as he dodged another volley of pulse munitions.

“Not when I have my target still in my sights,” the vigilante growled, strafing to the left to avoid the shotgun pellets loosely aimed back at him.

Reaper glanced back and stopped abruptly in the slightly narrower alley they’d entered, 76 had gotten close enough that the sudden stop sent him stumbling behind a dumpster but not before he caught a shell in the side.

Officer Reyes was a transfer from a very corrupt department in the LA area, he and his family had sold everything and moved after a not so subtle threat from his department lead. Not wanting to risk the lives of his husband and their adopted daughter, he had put in for a transfer and was placed several states away.

Jack had been fine with it, all he had to do was file five stacks of paperwork and do a lot of reorganizing to move his law firm to a new location. Having a rich and smart hubby with his own business had more perks than Gabriel had ever thought possible. It was definitely worth all the Spanish lessons that Jack had begged for.

The biggest challenge at this point was getting out of here alive. The mission had been very confidential and it absolutely killed him that he couldn’t vent to his own husband about how annoying it was chasing some white dude with a military fetish around the city while wearing too much leather. He was sure Jack would appreciate it considering their own ties to the Marines and Navy which had led to them meeting in the first place.

It also didn’t help that Jack worked with many of 76’s victims, younger boys who grew up in such horrible poverty that they had never seen a choice in joining a gang. Jack had been determined to get them the help and care they needed to recover both from the damage 76 had inflicted and the damaged the system had been doing to them for years.

Reaper ominously glided over to the spot 76 had disappeared to, sure enough the man was tucked into a corner applying pressure the gushing wound in his side. Jack would probably be happy to have his case load lightened once 76 was behind bars.

“Still having fun?” Reaper hissed, the vocal modifiers in his mask made the sound reverb in the tight space.

76 looked up and cocked his head before swiftly bringing his foot up into Reaper’s chin. Reaper spit curses as he grabbed his mask before it could actually come off.

“Eat shit,” 76 growled even as he curled tighter into himself. The bravado he usually had was quickly fading.

“Not likely, asshole, your time is up. It’s your turn to live a comfy life behind bars, hope you know a good lawyer.”

Soldier:76 flinched hard at that and then even harder as Reaper’s gauntlet made contact with his face and sent the mask and visor he wore skittering across the gravel. A look of absolute horror worked its way onto his face.

Reaper gripped 76’s chin and forced the vigilante to look at him only to be met with the tired blue eyes of his own husband. He froze in shock and didn’t move even as 76 tore his face from Reaper’s hands and shuffled deeper into the corner.

Ice worked its way through his veins as regret, betrayal, and confusion opened a chasm in his chest. He’d just shot his husband. His husband tried to shoot him. Why was Jack running around shooting gang members?

Thoughts raced through Gabriel’s head as he tried to figure out what he’d missed. Jack wasn’t overly combative, he’d spent years in the Navy but, as far as Gabriel knew, Jack hadn’t seen much action. In fact, one of the biggest reasons they had gotten together was the fact that Jack was such a calm and forgiving person.

Reaper looked at the man in front of him. 76 was most definitely not calm, the man’s face was contorted in pain and yet he still managed to look savage and ruthless. His eyes flicked back and forth as if he were trying to figure out how to escape even with a hole in his side.

And then it clicked.

Jack did that during their arguments when he wanted out. If he was going after a case and could see how to win he wouldn’t rest till it was done. The lack of contact the last few months wasn’t because Gabriel was busy, it was because Jack wasn’t around.

“The great defense attorney, Jack Morrison, is out playing vigilante,” Reaper growled, anger starting to burn in his voice. Jack had been laying to him for two goddamn years, “You like beating the shit out of kids now?”

76’s head snapped up and he gave a feral growl, “Those things aren’t kids. They’re no better than animals tearing through the gutters of this city spreading disease.”

Reaper barely managed to catch 76’s fist before it made contact. The sudden power and animosity in Jack’s face was something Gabriel had never seen before.

“They do nothing spread their beliefs through the slums to kids who feel like they have nowhere to go. They give them a false solution to their problems,” 76 snapped before swiftly kicking Reaper in the chest causing the other to fall on his back before 76 stood up, “Do you think I like shooting fucking children? At least I’ve been trying to do something useful unlike those idiots in the police department.”

Gabriel pushed himself up from the ground and stalked towards the shaky vigilante, “It’s their job not yours, no matter what you think. Besides, what happens now that you’ve been caught? What happens to your family or do you even care?”

Reaper almost wasn’t fast enough to dodge the pulse fire as 76 snapped. He turned to fire back when the fire escape above him was shot down and pinned him to the ground.

“If I quit now I won’t have a family to go back to,” Jack growled as he limped closer, the side of his jacket was stained completely red with blood, “They want to take my daughter, but they can’t have her.”

The seriousness of the situation was suffocating as Gabriel took in the fact that the Los Muertos were trying to get a hold of Sombra, his baby girl. She was a genius in every respect, she could hack and program faster than anyone he knew plus she could outsmart even the SWAT team’s captain in tactics.

An explosion erupted behind them, igniting the piles of garbage surrounding the pair. Two young boys, no older than 15, in ragged t-shirts and body paint strolled nonchalantly around the corner.

76 turned his face away from them and glared down at Reaper.

“If you want me so bad you can drag my corpse back for your reward,” he spit before turning running towards the boys and firing.

Gabriel could only watch as another grenade came flying towards them, he realized that both of them dying was a distinct possibility. That is, until Jack caught the projectile midair and flung it back at their assailants.

The explosion was blinding. Once the chaos died down, Gabriel worked his way out from under the fire escape and surveyed the damage.

The kids seemed to have gotten away but Jack was lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood. Gabriel scrambled over to him and checked his pulse before sitting back on his heels and deciding his next move.

If he turned Jack in it would ruin him, even as pissed as he was about Jack being out here he still loved the idiot with all his heart. Hell, if Gabriel was being honest with himself the fact that Jack cared enough to put himself at risk to help those who needed it from both sides while protecting his family in the process made him almost proud, but mostly pissed.

Gabriel sighed and made his decision. Carefully, he stripped Jack of everything that made him 76 and tossed in into the trash that was still raging next to them before gently picking him up. The hospital didn’t question them man in black as they whisked Jack off to surgery.

He went home, changed, and waited for the call. Nearly an hour later he and Sombra were at the hospital to see Jack who had been brought in after being brutally attacked coming home from a late night at the office. Sombra curled into his good side and fell asleep while Gabriel held his hand. Jack hadn’t woken up yet and the staff wasn’t sure when he would finally open his eyes but Gabe wasn’t worried.

Carefully, Gabe stood and leaned over the bed to place a kiss to Jack’s forehead. He studied every familiar wrinkle, curve, and dip in his face and smiled.

They would be okay.


End file.
